extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Dumnonia
Druidist (2-47, 410-500) Chalcedonist (500-846)|culture = Briton (2-54) Welsh (410-709)|tech_group = Barbarian (before 536) Western (since 536)|government = Feudal Monarchy|tag = DUM|capital = Cornwall (233) (2-47, 410-710) Armor (169) (710-846)|rank = Duchy}} General Information Dumnonia is a Celtic country located in southeast England, and later in northwest France. Dumnonia is playable from 2 to 47, and from 410 to 846, where Dumnonia forms Brittany. When Dumnonia is playable from 2 to 47, it is the only non-Barbarian country to exist on the British Isles due to its government being a Feudal Monarchy (although Dumnonia will still have Barbarian Technology). See also: Brittany, Vannes, Broerec, Cornwall, Rome, Kent, Brigantes, Picts, Catuvellauni, Corieltauvi, Cornovii, Silures, Atrebatia, Iceni, Elmet, Dyfed, Gwynedd, Strathclyde, Gododdin Strategy From 2 to 495, if Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Decisions Form Great Britain (2-710) Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Wales (410-710) Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Great Britain ** Rome * Wales does not exist * At peace * Primary culture is Welsh and ** Owns 2 core provinces in the Wales area or ** Owns 4 core provinces in the British Isles region Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Wales * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on all Welsh and Briton provinces in the British Isles region * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector or, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. Form Brittany (710-846) Requirements: * Primary Culture is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** European Union * Brittany does not exist * Is not a subject nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Armor (169), Finistere (170), Morbihan (171), Loire (172) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Brittany * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form France (710-846) Requirements: * Primary Culture is: **In the French Culture Group or **Is Basque or **Is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** Modern France ** Vichy France ** Francia ** Spain ** European Union * France does not exist * Administrative Technology of at least 32 * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Maine, Berry, Vermandois, Paris, Orleanais, Nemours, and Champagne Upon Enactment: * Country changes to France * France gains permanent claim on the regions of Gallia, Aquitania, and Occitania. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Briton Ideas and Traditions (2-47) Traditions: # +5% Discipline # -10% Land Attrition Ideas: # Briton Hill Forts: +25% Fort Defense # Druids: +50% Hostile Core Creation Cost # Cross Channel Trade: +20% Global Trade Power # Albion: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Boudicca's Uprising: +1 Yearly Prestige # Iron Weapons: +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Fierce Warriors: +10% Morale of Armies Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Welsh Ideas and Traditions (410-846) Traditions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # Cynulliad: -20% Stability Cost Modifier # Bardic Literature: +1 Yearly Prestige # Cyfraith Hywel: -1 National Unrest # Unbennaeth Prydain: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Economic Revival: +10% Production Efficiency # Prifysgolion Cymru: -10% Idea Cost # Welsh Church: +1 Tolerance of the True Faith & +1% Missionary Strength vs. Heretics Ambitions: # +25% Land Force Limit Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Briton countries Category:Welsh countries Category:Druid countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War